Do You Want To Hear A Story?
by Rakai123
Summary: A story about Rascals my char. and his love for Rover... Ugh I suck at summaries. RoverXOC. Yaoi. Fluff. NOW EDITED! I got WAY better at writing and decided to spend time making this a whole lot better, still short though, gotta work on that. One-shot.


A/N: All AC: WW characters© Nintendo. Rascals, Jaylee, and Jarrett© me. By the way, Rascals is an orange cat with black and red stripes. He rocks! Yay! I edited! I, personally, think it's much better now. Okay then, on with da story.

WARNING: Yaoi and fluff.

* * *

I found myself at a bar, drinking coffee, and taking in the atmosphere. Just like… _he_ does. Anyways, I wasn't the only one there. There was Brewster, the bar tender, and a human boy sitting at the table reading a book, it seems. He had nice brown hair and humming a nice tune. Neither talked to me, but I was fine with that. It wasn't like I was looking for attention. I'm not the type of guy who does that. Give me attention. I'm okay with that. Ignore me. I'm okay with, too. Anyways, I was looking down at my coffee silently, when she came in the room. She was a human girl, who seemed a bit to peppy. Her pink hair was up in two high ponytails and her shoes were red as cherries. I looked at her, she looked back. After a moment, she smiled and walked over to where I was sitting. She hopped up on the stool to the right of me and looked at me again. Her smile was wide and sent a friendly vibe.

"Hi," she said calmly. I just nodded in response. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of what. 'Hi' is too overused, 'hello' is to formal for my taste, and at that moment, 'salutations' didn't sound quite right. She turned her attention to Brewster. She ordered a coffee and when she received it from him, she took a big sip. The coffee seemed so hot, I don't understand how she could drink it so quickly without getting burned. Then she looked at me again. This time, she said, "I'm Jaylee." That's a nice name. Was it two separate names like 'Jay Lee' or was one word like 'Jaylee'? Oh, there I go again wondering about unimportant things. It doesn't matter how it is, it's a pretty name either way.

When I finally snapped out of it I forced out my name. "Rascals" I said in return, she smiled at me and took another big sip of her coffee. How does she do that? All of a sudden, I felt the need to vent. All these years, I've been bottling up everything. All my feelings- sadness, hate, love, anger, happiness- all kept secret and put away where no one can nab at it. Now, I wanted to talk to someone. I needed to let it go. I thought for awhile, until finally deciding that she looked trustworthy enough. After all, she had that truthful smile. "Do you wanna hear a story?" I ask.

When she heard that, she looked at me again and smiled. "Yes." Her hazel eyes glimmered in the dim light.

Perfect. "Okay. Where do I start…?" I thought out loud, and after awhile I said, "Well I'll tell you about how I met… _him, _'k?" I don't know why _that_ story had come to me. I don't know why, all of a sudden, I was willing to tell it. Oh well, better get the tough one out first.

When I said that she looked at bit confused, but nodded anyways. She looked like the person who'd always be there for a friend. Always listening to what they had to say, no matter how boring it was bound to be.

"Um…Well, I was just a little tyke, ya know? I was lost and cold. I didn't have anyone to love. Or anyone to love me _back_." I noticed the bartender was also listening. That was fine with me. The more the merrier, as the saying goes. I started again by saying, "Ya see, my parents… they abandoned me. I was about five years old. Wait no, six. Yeah, six." I'm sure it was six, but than again, I was so young, I could be very off.

"They abandoned you at the age of six?"

I looked up at Brewster, the one who asked the question, and nodded. I like it when peopel ask questions. It makes it easier to get an idea on how to continue the story. I sighed and glanced back down at my coffee before I continued. "Yeah, I guess… I guess I wasn't good enough." I said. That specific part I struggled to say. It's hard being unwanted by the people who should love you the most. I needed ot change the subject. "Anyways, so I was alone, no one to talk to… nothin'. I was also lost, as I said before. I decided to go to the police station. I was thinking maybe they could help me. But when I got there… no one was there…" 'Anyways', I realize I say that a lot, why is that?

"No one at the police station? Interesting… Maybe they went out for coffee." I looked up to find the boy from the table standing next to me. His eyes were big, rounded, and a pretty blue. "I'm Jarrett, by the way," he said extending his hand. I attempted a smile. Hope that didn't come out too bad.

"In case you didn't hear before, I'm Rascals" I said shaking his hand, still smiling.

He smiled and walked to the available seat to the left of me. I realized that he was slightly short. He had a bit of trouble getting on the tall stool. Once he got nestled in the stool, though, I continued. "Since no one was there, I decided to go ask someone from the village…"

FLASHBACK

I walked to a big tree and leaned on it. My paws ached, but not as much as my feet. Just hours ago my parent kicked me out of the car in this town, which I did not know. I suspected it was far away from home. The feeling of rejection and loneliness swept over me. I realized then, that it wasn't I nice feeling- being unwanted. I stood there and waited for someone to pass by. A few did, but no one put any interest to me. They all ignored me. I decided that the only way to get people's attention was to shout to the person as loudly I could. My throat burned with pain from the cold, so it would be difficult. But I had to. Then _he_ came by. He was about the same age as me. Anyways, I tried to shout, but I was so cold, I only coughed. It got his attention, though. He turned around and looked at me. He had big yellow eyes that pierced through my sorrow. They made me feel... welcome.

"Hey," he said, his voice alone was enough to warm me up. It was a beautiful voice. No words could describe it.

"C-can you p-possibly help me?" I said, shivering. I rubbed my paws together in hope they would get warmer. I wouldn't like getting frostbite.

"Yeah… where are your parents?" He asked curiously.

"I don't have any…" was all I said in response. My parents didn't want me, so I decided to tell myself I didn't have any. I was hoping it'd make me feel better. It did, but only a little.

"Really? Me neither… I only have my older brother." I started to wonder what happened, but stopped realizing that it probably was personal and shouldn't be thought of.

So all I said in response was, "Oh…" I started to feel colder so I rubbed my arms with my paws. I really didn't want to be there any longer.

"C'mon with me, you can stay at my house with me and my older brother!" His happy tone was completely contagious. I wanted to respond by saying, 'Okay! C'mon let's go!' as if it was going to be an exciting sleepover.

But instead I said, "Really? He wouldn't mind?" After all, I was worried about that.

"Of course not!" I could tell he meant it by the look he gave me. It was a sweet look- so sweet, that if it was edible, it would taste like candy.

END FLASHBACK

"Of course, I felt a little uneasy and uncomfortable taking that kind of offer, but what other choice did I have, right?" Everyone nodded. The three people where listening carefully to what I was saying. It seemed a bit of a crowd, but I got used to it. I liked the idea of telling a story to interested listeners. "So I ended up staying there. His brother, Aaron, I believe it was, accepted me in his big house. I was happy, finally I had people to love, and love me back." I sighed, then continued. Aaron, I always liked him. He was like the brother I never had. He was kind and incredibly smart. Then, I continued, "A few years later, when I was about twelve, I started to have feelings for him." Surprisingly, I didn't have trouble saying that at all.

"What was his name?" Jarrett asked me. Apparently, he's the curious type, like me.

"His name was Rover," I said. I wasn't used to saying his name. When I said that, Jaylee smiled. I wouldn't know why. It was sort of an 'I knew it!' or 'oh, that's perfect!' smile. "Anyways, later on I realized it wasn't just a passing fancy. It was more than that. I couldn't sleep well, because I couldn't stop thinking about him. Years later, when I was sixteen, I decided that I should tell him how I felt…" I remembered how embarrassed I was the day I was going to tell him...

FLASHBACK

_I gotta tell 'em. I can't even sleep well anymore._ I walked home from the beach. The beach was always so calm and beautiful, it became my favorite spot. My head was filled with questions. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he DOES like me? _Anyways, when I got home, no one was there. Aaron normally wasn't there at that time, but Rover always was. _That's_ _wierd_. I decided to look for him. I checked every room. Even the closet. Not that there's a good reason he'd be in there. Apparently, no one was home. After a while I started to think that maybe he was just late. I waited for him… no one came. Then, in the living room, right on the lamp table, something caught my eye. I walked over to it. _A note_. I picked it up and read it. It said:

"_First of all, I'd like to say, I'll miss you, Rascals. You too, brother. I've been thinking, and I have my mind made up. I'm leaving. I wanna fulfill my life long dream to travel. I wanna see the whole world before I die. And you know I can't do that if I stay any longer. Please, never forget me; I won't forget you two, ever. Again, I'll miss both of you. More than you can imagine. But, I'm happy this way._

_- Rover"_

END FLASHBACK

"I read the note and immediately felt tears rolling down my face. The words surprised me, and I felt like I didn't understand them, though I did. I felt like my whole being just shattered into a million pieces. I ran to my room and threw myself on the bed. There, I cried uncontrollably. I didn't know why, I just couldn't stop."

The other three didn't say anything. They just looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. I didn't want them to feel sad, so I said, "I'm okay, don't worry about it." Though, truly I knew I wasn't gonna be okay anytime soon. I mean, that sort of thing can scar a person for...forever. "Anyways, years have passed since that. Not many years, let me tell you that, but a few. Five years I believe."

"Just five? That was just a short length of time ago, wasn't it?" Jarrett asked. I could see he wanted to cheer me up, but was lost on how to do so.

"Uh-huh… I don't think I'm ever gonna see 'em again…" I said rubbing my paw against my cup of coffee. The coffee was getting cold, and I barely drank a thing. Maybe I'll take a sip. No, I'm really not in the mood for cold coffee. "… I still love him… I always will…" I _always_ will. Always and forever. It was silent for awhile, then Jaylee got up and left. Just simply, left. I didn't know what to think. Right when I started to get to the conclusion that maybe I shouldn't have ever talked to her, she came back smiling. It was that truthful, happy smile again. She looked at me and then glanced behind. From the corner of my eyes I saw Jarrett make an expression that clearly said, 'Oh there she goes again, with brilliant ideas.' She signaled someone to come. I wondered what could be happening. While the person came down, they were looking at their feet. When they reached the last step, they looked up. He looked at me and smiled. At first I just stared, not believing what I saw. My brain did a shut-down-and-reboot sort of thing. Then I smiled, happiness just bursting inside of me. I really couldn't believe it. _How_ was it _anywhere near_ possible. I gulped and let out a small laugh.

"…Rover…"

* * *

A/N: Told you there was fluff! Sorry if it's hard to understand because of the flashbacks! Anywho, I know this is a cliché, but I just love the idea of telling a story about your loved one to complete strangers in a bar! Anything that's like that- I MUST READ! And the ending…ANOTHER CLICHÉ! But, oh well! Oh, and Rascals is SUPPOSE to say "Anyways" a lot! It's his thing! Anywho, please, I BEG you R&R! No flaming or I will hunt you down and kill you! Or just talk to you sternly. Though flames never get to me. Nope, neva'.


End file.
